


I came to See you

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Just wanted an excuse to write some fluff and to write this Pairing, M/M, short little "drable"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: a little late night talk between our little thief and our little Pravus.





	

A tap at Vlad’s window made the boy lift his gaze from his homework. Looking over in the direction it came from, Vlad saw a face peering in at him from outside his window, a very familiar face. The boy grinned and pushed his chair back and got to his feet.

He walked over and cracked the window, just enough to be heard by the other vampire “Jasik?” he asked quietly. The thief, who was perched rather precariously on the small outer ledge, smiled. “May I come in, Vladimir?” he asked. The teen nodded and opened the window enough to allow the thief entrance. Jasik slipped in with little effort and Vlad closed the window again.

“What are you doing here?” Vlad questioned as he turned to face the vampire. Jasik reached out and took the young Halfling’s hand in his and pulled it up to his lips. The vampire then placed a soft kiss on the Halfling’s knuckle “I came to visit you love, why else would I be here?”

Vlad’s face felt warm, very warm in fact. He would have bet anything his face was nearly glowing red right about then. “I don’t know if this is a good time” the Halfling says, eyeing his boyfriend.

Jasik smirks and tugs on Vlad’s arm, pulling the raven haired teen in for a hug. Vlad moves to place his hands on Jasik’s shoulders and leans in close. A smile on his lips as he picked up the faint sound of the vampire’s heartbeat. The vampire’s lips gently brushed Vlad’s ear as Jasik spoke “it’s not like I plan to do anything illegal.”

Vlad let out a high pitched squeal and pushed himself back, his face red with blush. Jasik moved to sit down on Vlad’s bed, the mattress creaking slightly under his weight. He leaned back, head hitting the pillow, and looked at Vlad “so, how has school been? I hope you’ve been working hard.”

“You ask that every time we see each other.” Vlad shakes his head, a smile still on his face. It was true, Vlad couldn’t recall a time when Jasik had visited him and the subject of school didn’t come up in their conversations. “Well, I don’t want you to be a complete idiot because you didn’t learn anything.” Jasik chuckles, Vlad walks over and moved to playfully smack the vampire, only for Jasik to catch his wrist. A knowing on the vampires lips as he looked up at Vlad.

Jasik pulls Vlad down, the Halfling clumsily gets comfortable, laying his head so that it was mere inches from the sandy haired vampire’s. “So…” he begins, Vlad rolls his eyes again “it’s been a bit stressful, to be honest.” Jasik moved his arm to law over Vlad, holding the Halfling close to him.

“Oh?” the vampire questioned, “well, if it’s been bothering you, tell me about it.” Jasik whispered softly, Vlad pursed his lips and looked away. Unsure if he should really be dumping al his problems on the thief. Jasik’s hand came up and slowly redirected Vlad’s line of sight back to him, a reassuring smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Vlad found himself telling everything from the past few days. Every little mistake and failure, the embarrassments and the anxiety, all of it bubbled to the surface. Jasik lovingly stroked Vlad’s arm, and at some point had moved his other hand to play with the half breed’s raven colored hair.

The thief whispered words of kindness and encouragement to counter Vlad’s doubt. Each word slowly bring peace to the young Pravus’ mind. It was nice to have someone who would really listen to him, who would allow him to speak about what bothered him and not jump to conclusions or brush him off.

When Vlad had run out of things to say, he snuggled closer to Jasik. The teen rested his head against the thief’s shoulder and smiled contently. Emerald eyes looked at him as a pale hand continued to toy with Vlad’s hair. The teen sighed happily, content to just fall asleep right then in there in the arms of his boyfriend.

The teen wasn’t sure exactly how long they’d been laying there, but the house had grown quite aside from their soft whispers.

The vampire’s voice made Vlad’s eyes opened again and he focused on the pair of emerald eyes before him. “Vladimir” “hm?” Jasik moved slight, propping himself up on one elbow. Vlad felt the vampire’s hand coming to rest on his own hand. “Will your guardian be home this coming Friday?” Vlad knew he meant Nelly, his aunt and care taker. “No, she has to work.” Vlad said, thinking back to her work schedule for the week.

“Well, then what do you say to me coming by to spend some time with you?” Jasik asked, a grin on his face. Vlad was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly he could convince henry to let him be for the evening without giving things away.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do to keep Henry away for the night.” Vlad said, “That way we can have the place to ourselves.” Vlad ran a few more thoughts through his head, it might not be too hard to convince henry that he just wanted to study or work on home work. Maybe with the help of a little mind control, if he could be stealthy about it, would possibly work.

It was a bit of a weird though, truthfully, to be considering making sure they were alone and unseen. To sneak about, using the belfry and other places around Bathery to meet and enjoy each other’s company and talk about idle things or just sit silently and watch the night sky.

But there was the fact that if Nelly or Otis knew, they’d freak out. And Vlad often found himself panicking over the thoughts of what could happen to Jasik if D’Ablo and the rest of Elysia knew. Thinking of all the terrible things they might do if the truth got out. No one, not even henry, knew that Vlad was dating someone, let alone another guy.

Jasik leaned in and placed a kiss on Vlad’s forehead. The boy smiled, enjoying the attention from his partner, and leaned in closer to Jasik. While a vampire’s body wasn’t necessarily cold, it wasn’t hot either. It seemed to rest somewhere in the middle of the two, at an odd temperature. One that didn’t bother Vlad on the few times he’d made extended contact with the sandy haired male.

Vlad sighed, and closed his eyes. Content to just leave his homework be until tomorrow. He had a free period before math, he’d be just fine. “I’d love to spend the entire night with you love, but I have to go.” Vlad frowned “now?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “Yes” the thief said softly as he moved around Vlad to get up from the bed.

As Jasik stood, Vlad reached out and laced his fingers in Jasik’s. The vampire looks down at him with a smile and pulls Vlad’s hand up to his lips again, leaving a kiss on his pale knuckles. “I’ll see you Friday, sleep well.”

Jasik slid the window open and hopped out without another word. Vlad stood from his bed and walked over. He poked his head out, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his partner. But it seemed the thief had already vanished into the night.

With a heavy sigh, Vlad closed his window and made sure it was latched up tight. He then turned and walked over to his bed, not bothering with the lights as he curled up under the covers. Still very content to leave his homework for the next day.


End file.
